


Palabras y Rimas

by Ragno



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, Van Days
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragno/pseuds/Ragno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida es dura cuando tienes 16 años y a Pete Wentz en tu banda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palabras y Rimas

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un desvarío, no os lo toméis muy en serio. Oh, y si el español no es vuestra primera lengua y hay algo que no entendáis, podéis preguntar lo que queráis :)

El día que Pete conoció a Patrick pasó dos horas y treintaicinco minutos analizando su nombre. Al llegar a casa  sacó la libreta y empezó una lista con todas las palabras que rimaban con “Patrick Stump”.

Hoy en día tiene tres páginas escritas por las dos caras. La última cara está solo a la mitad, pero Pete está seguro de que lo solucionará pronto.

 

*

 

Pete es de los que tocan. _Tocatocatoca_. Abrazos, pellizcos, palmadas y apretones, y, si lo dejas, es posible que te termine saltando encima.

Según parece, saber eso es algo de cultura general, como saber que el cielo es azul o que si metes los dedos en el enchufe te electrocutas, que si juegas con fuego te quemas. Es por eso que cuando Patrick lo descubre se siente un poco estúpido, como si te acabasen de decir que la tierra es redonda cuando tú pensabas que te podías caer por los bordes.

A Patrick le parecen buenas alegorías mientras lo piensa, porque cuando Pete lo toca siente que la piel le quema, la electricidad le recorre el cuerpo y tiene que mirar al cielo, solo que este de pronto no es azul y Patrick se siente caer por los bordes de la tierra.

Es idiota. Idiota idiota idiota.

La primera vez que Pete le echa el brazo por los hombros y lo aprieta contra él la cara le arde sin saber dónde meterse. Lo único que Pete hace al darse cuenta es decir: “¡Te has puesto rojo! Que mono eres, joder”, y vuelve a apretarlo, esta vez  más fuerte. La segunda vez incluye un beso en sus mejillas rojas. De la tercera en adelante, Patrick tiene que aprender dos palabras sencillas: Pete, no.

Pete, no (porque me invades mi espacio personal).

Pete, no (porque me aprietas demasiado y necesito respirar).

Pete, no (porque tienes a muchas otras personas a quienes molestar, ¿qué más te da?)

Pete, no.

Porque tienes a muchas otras personas a quienes molestar. Y no quiero ser una más. Y no quiero que me molestes, porque no lo haces. Y no quiero que tengas otras personas. Y no. Pete, no.

Lo dicho. Idiota.

Patrick sacude la cabeza y se aprieta los ojos, vuelve la vista al cuaderno que tiene delante. Tiene que escribir una redacción sobre la revolución francesa y dos canciones para pasado mañana. Patrick no está seguro de para cual de las dos cosas tiene menos inspiración.

Después de dos horas de garabatear todas las esquinas y hacer dibujos sin sentido, decide sacar el teléfono móvil y pedir ayuda.

 _“Hey, ¿cómo llevas lo de historia?”_ , le manda a Joe.

_“Había un trabajo para historia?? O__O”_

Patrick bufa y prueba suerte con Andy.

 _“¡Andy! Eh, ¿Qué tal? Una cosilla… ¿Me puedes contar algo sobre la Revolución Francesa?”_. Pone cara de buena persona mientras lo está mandando, como si realmente Andy pudiese verlo.

Cuando recibe un texto enorme, Patrick salta de alegría.

_“Patrick, espero que seas consciente de que la amistad se basa en un principio que estipula buscar siempre el bien para la persona a la que le das ese título. De esta manera, proporcionarte una información que deberías buscar usando tus propios medios, no haría más que perjudicarte a ti tanto como a…”_

Patrick borra el mensaje antes de seguir leyendo.

Sabe que la última opción no es ni siquiera una opción. De todas formas lo intenta. Porque es masoca, se dice a sí mismo.

_“Pete, ¿qué sabes de la Toma de la Bastilla?”_

_“q mi madr siempr se cabrea cnmig. q culpa tngo yo d q no hagn pantalons n condicions?? no s q sea paticorto ni nada d eso . tu ers mas enano q yo dnd te ls compras?”_

Patrick rueda los ojos y resiste el impulso de tirar el móvil contra la pared. En su lugar se pega con la cabeza en la mesa y le da la vuelta al cuaderno. Mejor ponerse con las canciones.

No ha pasado ni media hora cuando el timbre suena rápido una vez. Luego otra. Luego otra.

\- ¡¿Es que no hay nadie en esta casa?! ¡Uno intenta estudiar!- protesta Patrick mientras baja las escaleras.

Cuando abre la puerta, un Pete desaliñado y sonriente se presenta ante él.

\- Heeey, Rickster, ¿qué tal?- saluda apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, sin entrar.

\- Hostia, no me jodas que era hoy el ensayo. ¿Por qué no me ha avisado nadie? Joder, tengo la cabeza en…

\- No, no, relax. Solo vengo por esto.- dice y le tiende unos cuantos folios escritos a mano. Cuando Patrick los coge sin mirar, Pete va darse la vuelta.

\- ¡Eh, eh! ¡Espera!- Patrick lo mira sorprendido cuando Pete se vuelva a mirarlo.- ¿Quieres… no sé, pasar y hacer… algo?

\- Nah, tengo trabajos que hacer. De hecho tengo una exposición mañana y debería estar preparándomela.- sonríe culpable mientras se rasca la nuca.

\- Oh. Entonces… Ok, hasta el viernes entonces.- se despide con la mano y Pete le sonríe, guiñándole un ojo raro antes de trotar hasta su coche.

Cuando Patrick cierra la puerta mira qué es exactamente lo que ha hecho que Pete se tome la molestia de conducir hasta su casa simplemente para dárselo y volverse a ir. Patrick nunca pensó que al leer ese título se sonrojara y sonriera como un gilipollas.

_“La Toma de la Bastilla: la rendición del despotismo francés.”_

¿Lo ha dicho antes ya? Pues eso. Idiota.

 

 

***

 

Cuando el viernes llega, Patrick casi se siente culpable por entregar la redacción tal y como se la había hecho Pete, solo cambiando los signos de puntuación (porque en serio, Pete. Puntos. Existen y son tus amigos. Úsalos). Casi. Porque al menos la redacción tiene sentido, no como las letras de mierda que ha conseguido sacar. Los chicos lo van a matar, lo sabe. Pero, ¿qué culpa tiene él? Él no quería hacer canciones. Por dios, ¡él no quería cantar! ¡Él quería ser feliz escondido detrás de una batería, coño!

Se cambia el jersey de lana por la chupa de cuero que le dio Kevin porque según él “si vas a ser una estrella de rock tienes que vestirte como tal”. No le queda mal, no tan bien como a su hermano, pero al menos lo hace parecer menos “16 años con buenas intenciones y malas expectativas” y más como… como “16 años con buenas intenciones y no-tan-malas expectativas”. Cuando para con el coche frente a la casa de Pete se lo piensa dos veces antes de bajar. ¿De verdad quiere llevar eso puesto? ¿Es su estilo?

 _Sí lo es, sí lo es, vamos, Patrick, eres una estrella de rock_.

Se baja sin pensárselo más y rodea la casa para entrar directamente en el sótano, las letras nuevas arrugadas en un puño.

\- ¡Hey, Trick! Me mola.- Pete sonríe y Patrick no sabe a que se refiere.- La chupa.

\- ¿La chupa? ¿Quién la chupa?- salta Joe, sacando la cabeza por la puerta. Oh, genial.

\- Quiero decir que Patrick--

\- ¿¿Patrick la chupa??

Ya sabía que era una mala idea, quien lo mandaría a…

\- No, Joe, Patrick no la chupa… ¿no?- Pete lo pregunta curioso y Patrick va a entrar en combustión espontanea.

El primer adolescente en morir de vergüenza. Saldrá en el libro Guinness de los records.

\- Dudo que Patrick haya llegado hasta ahí, es un buen chico.- se ríe Andy mientras le da vueltas a las baquetas en los dedos.- Aunque dicen que los buenos chicos son los peores.

\- Uhhh, ¿es eso cierto, Patrick?- canturrea Joe, echándole un brazo por encima y plantándole una sonrisa en la cara.- Cuéntanos tus fechorías, chico malo. ¿Has visitado ya el reverso tenebroso?

\- El revers…- Patrick se pregunta cómo demonios siempre terminan hablando de lo mismo.- Oh, dios, ¿¿por qué todos dais por hecho que soy gay??

\- Por Pete.- asiente Andy.

\- Pete.- repite Joe.

\- Definitivamente Pete.- dice Pete. Patrick lo mira con cara de “qué coño haces hablando de ti mismo en tercera persona” y Pete solo se ríe. El muy gilipollas se ríe. Patrick quiere pegarle una patada en la boca.

O comérsela.

La boca.

 _Claro, Patrick_.

\- ¿Hemos venido aquí a ensayar o a especular sobre mi vida sexual?- pregunta frustrado, y al ver como los chicos dudan en la respuesta, decide no dejarlos contestar. En su lugar, pone las letras sobre la mesa de billar y mira hacia otro lado.- Aquí tenéis esto. Y que conste que yo quería ser el batería.

\- Si sirve de algo, Andy sigue sin confirmarnos nada, la muy perra.- dice Joe mientras coge las letras, lanzándole una mirada de odio a Hurley. Este responde sacándole el dedo.- Oh, Patrick…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta ofuscado mientras Joe se acerca con cara de preocupación.

\- ¿”Converse with my Converse”?.- le acaricia el pelo y Patrick le da una hostia para quitárselo.- Patrick… no sabíamos que tenías una lesión cerebral. Tranquilo, no te volveremos a pedir nada complicado, como escribir una canción que no suene a algo que se escribiría en el jardín de infancia…- dice y a la mitad de la frase ya se está riendo.

\- Oh, ¡que te follen, Joe! ¡Que os follen a todos!- protesta colorado mientras los demás se ríen.

\- No sé si estoy listo para una orgía aún…

\- ¿No hay orgías? Y luego os preguntáis por qué tengo dudas sobre sí unirme a esta banda.

 

***

 

El ensayo no va tan mal después de todo. Algunas de las letras de Patrick encajan en las melodías que hacen que no tengan un aspecto tan mediocre. Además, Andy está cómodo con ellos, se le nota, y Pete dice que solo necesitan unas semanas más y estará completamente dentro.

Andy es bueno. Es genial (no estaría en medio millón de bandas si no lo fuera), mucho mejor que él, con mucha más experiencia. Y por mucho que Pete se empeñe en repetir que será Patrick quien los lleve a la cima, él está bastante seguro que Andy servirá de gran ayuda.

Se cuelga la guitarra al hombro y está a punto de irse, los chicos ya han salido, cuando Pete lo agarra de la muñeca.

\- Hey.- lo mira de arriba a abajo antes de seguir hablando.- Lo de antes… a mi no me parece que sean tan malas. Tus letras, digo. Deberías ver lo que yo escribía con 16.- se ríe cuando Patrick frunce el ceño.- Pero si quieres…- lo suelta y va hacia su mochila, rebuscando hasta sacar una libreta.- Esto es, son cosas, son… A veces escribo.- sonríe antes de tendérselo.- Puedes ver si te gusta algo, sacar ideas, lo que quieras.

\- Oh. Gracias.- lo coge y se remueve algo nervioso.- Eres como mi ángel de la guarda. Primero la redacción, ahora las canciones…

Pete no dice nada, pero la cara se le ilumina con una sonrisa enorme que hace que a Patrick le tiemblen las rodillas.

\- Bueno, pues… hasta pronto.- se despide ajustándose la guitarra y saliendo de allí.

Está tan perdido en la sonrisa de Pete que casi se olvida de la libreta en sí. Se la deja olvidada en el asiento del copiloto de su coche y tiene que volver a por ella a las 2 de la mañana. No es culpa suya acordarse tan tarde. Tal vez lo sea el no acostarse temprano.

Cuando sube las escaleras de nuevo hasta su habitación, lo hace lento para no despertar a su madre, y de alguna manera el libro que lleva en las manos se siente como un secreto que tiene que proteger. Al llegar al fin, cierra la puerta tras él y se tumba en la cama triunfante.

Patrick no sabe qué esperar cuando abre la libreta. Nunca sabe qué esperar de Pete en general, porque puede ser que de su cabeza salgan maravillas o autenticas locuras. Y a veces maravillas que son autenticas locuras. Y locuras maravillosas. Y Patrick decide que es mejor dejar de pensar como una nena y leer de una vez las letras de Pete.

Son buenas. Son muy buenas. Jodidamente buenas. Son ese tipo de cosas que hace que sientas un nudo en la garganta cuando las lees, que hacen que te salte el estomago y te retuerzas las manos, que te sientas pequeño pequeño pequeño…

Pasa las paginas y, a medida que lee, Patrick duda de si podría convertir eso en canciones, de si podría ponerles una melodía que le hiciese justicia, de si sería su voz suficiente para darle un significado.

Agradece cuando las letras terminan, porque estaba a punto de entrar en un vacío existencial. Aún así, sigue pasando las páginas, curioseando. Piensa que tal vez no debería, pero ha sido Pete quien le ha dicho que use lo que necesite de ahí, ¿no? Además, solo siguen algunos garabatos, algunas frases sueltas y páginas en blanco.

Va a soltar la libreta cuando pasa las paginas con los dedos rápidamente de detrás hacia delante. Es cuando ve algo entre medio de paginas en blanco.

 

_patrick stump. Patrick Martin Stump. stump stump_

 

Lee la primera frase y se sonroja solo por el hecho de que Pete se haya tomado la molestia de usar mayúsculas en su nombre. En su nombre. Escrito en la libreta de Pete. Por Pete.

Lo que le siguen son palabras sin sentido garabateadas por toda la hoja.

 

_patrick stump patrick jump patrick pump_

_patrick callithump longjump nontrump outtrump_

_mump outjump mugwump clump bump lump rump crump metump_

_overpump **GRUMP** plump flump bethump_

_slump patrick slump_

_shlump_

_trump whump frump thump dump hump_

No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que son palabras que riman con su nombre. Con su apellido, al menos. Patrick se ríe como un idiota y se muerde los labios antes de pasar a la siguiente página.

 

_**PATRICK** _

_pa-trick ~~pat~~ -rick_

_undertrick brick crick baldrick limerick_

_hayrick maverick outtrick firebrick_

_goldbrick overtrick redbrick **Prick DICK** trick wrick rick_

_trick_

_tricktricktricktrick_

 

Patrick se ríe. Se ríe como aquella vez en cuarto curso, cuando una de las niñas de su clase le dio una margarita el día de San Valentín. La única diferencia es que Pete no es una niña, su nombre escrito en las paginas no es una margarita y Patrick no tiene nueve años.

Quizá diez.

Pasa la página esperando encontrar más palabras que rimen con su nombre. Lo que lee sin embargo hace que se le acelere el pulso.

 

_patrick **PATRICK** more things that rhyme with patrick_

_sunshine butterflies kitty cats_

_rainbows lollypops lovelovelove summer blue skies_

_tricktricktrick argyle sweaters and hats and caps and_

_lips lips lips pinkredlips_

_pinkredsoftsoftsoftpatrick and love and hearts and likes_

_stupidstupidperfectpatrick_

_paaaaaa-trrrrr-iiiiiii-ck_

_whatelsewhatelsewhatelse_

 

Y a Patrick le tiemblan las manos sin saber muy bien si son nervios o es expectación. Porque no está seguro de si puede pasar a la página siguiente sin que su estomago siga saltándole como si estuviese en una fiesta rave, porque no entiende muy bien lo que todo eso significa, o no quiere entenderlo, o lo entiende demasiado. Pero quiere saber qué más, _quémásquémásquémás_ , qué más rima con Patrick.

Así que pasa la pagina y lo descubre.

_petepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetememepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepemememememememepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepetepete_

_pete_

_definitely pete rhymes with patrick_

 

***

 

Volver a ver a Pete es raro. Mucho. Raro en plan “no sé donde meterme”, raro en plan “no te acerques mucho, Pete, porque puede que pote. O que se me ponga dura. O ambas cosas a la vez, lo que es absolutamente desagradable”. Aún así ensayan y la cosa va medio bien. Casi suenan como si no fueran un grupo de críos tocando en un sótano. Lo que es halagador, porque eso es precisamente lo que son.

Andy parece olvidarse cada vez más que está en un grupo con adolescentes (y sí, dentro de “adolescentes” también entra Pete, que probablemente sea el más infantil de todos), lo que es bueno, porque eso quiere decir que tienen más probabilidades de tener un batería serio, un loquesea serio.

Esta vez solo pueden quedarse una hora, porque Joe tiene una cita (a Patrick le hace gracia que las palabras “Joe” y “cita” vayan juntas en una frase) y Andy tiene ensayo con otra de sus bandas (una que asegura que va a dejar). Así que antes de que se den cuenta están despidiéndose y saliendo de allí.

Patrick espera a que los chicos se vayan, no sabe muy bien porqué, para sacar la libreta de la funda de su guitarra y dársela a Pete.

\- Oh, ¿te sirvió de algo? Sé que hay mucha mierda, pero algunas cosas son pasables.- dice Pete, dejando la libreta olvidada encima de una pila de ropa sobre una silla.

\- Eh, sí, no. Es decir, es muy bueno.- se aclara la garganta y da un paso hacia atrás cuando ve que Pete avanza hacia él.- O sea, eres muchísimo mejor que yo con las palabras.

\- Nah, no te creas. Escribimos diferente, eso es todo.- vuelve a avanzar y Patrick retrocede.

Retrocede y se pega con la mesa de billar en el culo. Lo que es muy ridículo. Intenta enmascararlo agarrándose a los bordes e impulsándose para sentarse sobre ella.

\- No, no es cuestión de estilos. Lo tuyo es genial. No podría usar tus palabras en una canción mía, no encajarían. Podría hacer una solo con lo tuyo, eso sí que…

\- Mmm- Pete tuerce el gesto.- No sé. Es… demasiado personal, supongo. Y además, tampoco es… ¿De verdad te gustó? ¿Todo?

Todo. Esa es una pregunta difícil, tan difícil que Patrick se atraganta con su propia saliva antes de ni siquiera ir a hablar, y ya es lo suficientemente patético sin añadirle el sonrojo y la risita estúpida.

\- Eh… ¿todo? Esto… bueno, yo, a ver, estaba, eh…

Patrick se calla y lo mira apretando los dientes en un intento de sonrisa extraña. Pete lo mira sin entender un momento. Entonces su expresión cambia.

\-  Oh, vale, lo pillo.- Pete chasquea la lengua y mira hacia otro lado.- Lo has visto.

Patrick está a punto de disculparse (no sabe muy bien por qué), pero Pete vuelve a mirarlo y la expresión de su cara no indica precisamente que esté avergonzado, o arrepentido, o lo que sea. Al contrario, conoce muy bien esa expresión. El hijo de puta se está divirtiendo.

Patrick abre grande la boca cuando cae en la cuenta. ¡Será cabrón! Ha sido una coña, seguramente se haya enterado de que a Patrick le gustaba y ha decidido… ha decidido…

\- ¡Tío, eres un puto gilipollas!- lo acusa con la cara roja.

\- ¿Qué?- la sonrisa de Pete desaparece.

\- ¡Deja las bromas, ¿quieres?! No me hace gracia. Y precisamente que seas mi amigo no te da derecho a burlarte de que yo te… de que tú me…- Patrick aprieta los labios y bufa.

\- ¿Bromas? Me he perdido, ¿de qué bromas hablamos?- y el cabrón es un buen actor, porque realmente parece que no tiene ni idea de qué ocurre.

\- Oh, por dios, de lo…- Patrick desvía la mirada y se agarra al borde de la mesa.- De lo que escribiste, de las cosas sobre mi, de las…

\- Eso no eran bromas, idiota.- lo corta rápido Pete.

\- Entonces ¿por qué coño estabas sonriendo?

\- Oh, no sé, ¿tal vez porque eres adorable? ¿porque me gusta verte nervioso? ¿porque me dan ganas de tumbarte sobre el billar y hacerte cosas que me harían llevar un traje naranja durante una temporada?

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Patrick parpadea y traga hondo, y probablemente ahora tenga pintada en la cara la expresión más gilipollas del mundo. Pero en serio. Oh.

\- Espera. No, o sea…- Patrick se lleva los dedos al puente de la nariz y aprieta hasta que ve doble.- ¿Tú…? A ver, no, es que… ¿Pete?

\- Sí, definitivamente soy mejor que tú con las palabras.- se ríe. ¡Se ríe!

\- ¿¿Pete??

\- Patrick.- contesta. Y el hecho de que esté tan tranquilo lo pone de los nervios. O eso o que se esté acercando mucho. Demasiado. Tanto que se cuela entre sus piernas que se balancean en el aire, apoyando las manos junto a las suyas.- Sacas conclusiones muy precipitadas, ¿no?

\- Pues ahora mismo no sé cual sacar, si te soy sincero…- habla y tiene que mirar a lo lejos porque Pete está TAN CERCA.

\- Vale, voy a intentar poner la balanza de mi lado.- Pete aparta las manos de la mesa para apoyarlas ligeramente en sus muslos.- No tengo mucho que ofrecer, la verdad, pero… no sé, me gusta la buena música, toco el bajo. Un poco. Me gusta tu boca. Y tu ropa. Incluso el suéter de rombos. Aunque también me gustas sin él. Y sin nada.

\- ¡No me has--!

\- Shh. No he terminado. También soy genial como almohada. Puedes dormir abrazado a mi cuando quieras. Y cuanto quieras. No me importa pasarme el finde remoloneando juntos o despertarnos tarde. Además, no soy caro. No tienes que gastarte pasta en mi. Quizá comprarme una piruleta de cuando en cuando. Pero podrás lamerla si quieres. La piruleta. Bueno, no solo la piruleta.

Cuando al fin se calla, simplemente lo mira. Se queda mirándolo como si esperara una respuesta.

Tal vez Patrick debería decir algo.

Tal vez.

\- Entonc-- la voz le sale áspera y tiene que aclararse la garganta.- Entonces tú… tú quieres… yo…

\- Yo quiero tú. Sí.- sonríe y Patrick no puede evitar hacerlo también.- ¿Y tú? ¿Tú quieres yo?

\- Idiota.- bufa y se ríe. Y Pete se acerca más entre sus piernas. Y Patrick tiembla.

\- Voy a suponer que eso es un sí. Y voy a besarte.

Y cuando Patrick abre la boca para replicar (o para acceder), lo que se encuentra son los labios de Pete, suave, cálido. Lo lame con la punta de la lengua y empuja hacia delante, haciendo que Patrick dude entre si mantener el equilibrio o dejarse recostar sobre el tapete verde. Pete lo muerde despacio mientras se impulsa más hacia arriba, apoyando todo su peso en los muslos de Patrick, subiendo una rodilla a la mesa.

Y sí, ya sí, Patrick se deja caer de espaldas llevándose a Pete consigo, colaborando en el beso, cerrando los ojos, suspirando, perdiéndose en él.

No es que Patrick sea precisamente inocente. De hecho, el propio Pete puede confirmar que tiene una mente pervertida cuando le da la gana. Así que no sabe porqué pensó que su primer beso con Pete lo sería (inocente, no pervertido). En cualquier caso, todo lo casto que pudiera ser se pierde en el momento en el que Pete le lame la boca, baja por su mandíbula y le besa el cuello.

Patrick se escucha gemir y sabe que eso no es una buena señal. Ni eso ni que esté más duro que el turrón de nochebuena.

\- Pete. Pete.- lo llama haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad.- Sabes que tengo 16 años, ¿verdad?

\- Mhm.- asiente y sube con la lengua, mordiéndolo.

\- Y que hace prácticamente dos minutos que estamos… que, bueno, ya sabes.- no tiene suficientes conexiones neuronales en este momento para buscarle un nombre apropiado.

\- Lo sé.- susurra a su oído y se aprieta entre sus piernas. Patrick salta y se da con la cabeza en la mesa. Dolería, si no fuera porque todas sus terminaciones nerviosas están celebrando una fiesta en su polla.

\- Y que tu madre puede bajar en cualquier momento.- se lo dice más a sí mismo, un intento desesperado por bajarse el calentón.

\- Lo dudo.- murmura Pete y vuelve a su boca.- Pero podemos darnos prisa, si eso te preocupa.

¿Prisa? Está a punto de preguntarle en qué tienen que darse prisa cuando Pete baja una mano, colándola entre ellos, desabrochándole el vaquero y agarrándolo. Agarrándolo.

_OhdiosOhdiosOHDIOS_

_Ungf_

Prisa dice. Patrick espera que Pete esté contento.

\- Guau.- Pete parpadea un par de veces, sacando la mano manchada de entre los dos.- Eso ha sido rápido.

\- Calla.- gruñe Patrick, intentando recuperarse.- 16 años. ¡16!

\- No me estoy quejando. De hecho… es halagador.- se ríe mientras se quita la camiseta y se limpia la mano, limpiando luego a Patrick.

\- Dios…- se lleva un brazo a la cara, tapándose los ojos.- Pete Wentz acaba de hacer que me corra. En dos putos segundos. ¡Sobre su mesa de billar!

\- Estoy aquí, ¿sabes?

\- … Voy a morir. Estoy muriendo.

\- Nah, no es para tanto.- nota la mano de Pete en su muñeca, quitándole el brazo de la cara y ayudándolo a levantarse.- Además, si tanto significa para ti, puedes quedarte a dormir. Hoy tenemos lasaña para cenar. Llamamos a tu madre y le decimos que te quedas, ¿vale?- sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla, deslizándose hasta su oído.- Así te doy la oportunidad de que te corras sobre mi cama.

 

*

 

El día que Pete conoció a Patrick pasó dos horas y treintaicinco minutos analizando su nombre. Al llegar a casa  sacó la libreta y empezó una lista con todas las palabras que rimaban con “Patrick Stump”.

Hasta hace unos días tenía tres páginas escritas por las dos caras. Hoy tiene la libreta completa. Todas las páginas garabateadas con la misma palabra en todos los idiomas. “Mío” (más algunos corazones y florecillas que no está dispuesto a admitir).

Aún así, Pete sigue pensando que no hay palabra que rime mejor con “Patrick” que “Patrick”.

Definitivamente, su palabra favorita.

 


End file.
